


Childhood was hell (coming soon)

by Shadow_network (orphan_account)



Series: The JJ multiverse [2]
Category: Incest - Fandom, None - Fandom, Original Story, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Jason and lily go through some stuff even while there only young
Series: The JJ multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954519
Comments: 2





	1. PSA PLZ READ

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I’m th multiverse that centers around Jason as a kid but this is just his childhood and everything will come back later on in life is hell.

hello, shadow here, and i wanted to just give a brief notice. this story is dead. someone I knew and based most of this story off of is no longer talking to me. I dont want to continue this because its just to similar. there is no ending. im removing this from my account. thank you for reading


	2. Childhood memories

Jason looked up at his stepsister who he met a year ago. He was sure that he was gonna make the best of this move away from his sister and parents. He was laying down as she walked in.

“Hey lily” he exclaimed. Lily looked at him. She had a smile which gave Jason a good sign.

“Hey” she said “you want to watch a movie”. Jason looked at her and nodded. They turned on the ps3 which was new at the time and put in a family favorite the sandlot. 

“Hey have you ever even seen the sandlot” he asked her questioning her knowledge of the movie.  
She nodded saying “yeah I watched with you during New Years dummy”. She faked punched him as they both laughed at the comment. Putting in the movie Jason sat down comfy and warm and watched his favorite movie.  
(Lily POV)

Lily was sitting with Jason as the credits rolled. She looked at him fast asleep. He hadn’t missed anything in the movie and had just drifted to sleep. Lily moved quietly out of bed as she left to go eat. She saw her mom fast asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that is was around 12 o’clock at night.

“I guess we did start the movie late” her thoughts boomed trying to assure her. She walked downstairs quietly without making any sounds. She goes to the diner to see Anthony I’m the kitchen. 

“Well, guess who’s up for a snack”? He asked almost sarcastically.

“Yeah but why are you up”?She asked “well I’m trying to hide from Spencer and Gina”. She looked at him as he dead panned. Those were his cousins who hated him for being bad. Jason was even worse then him completely breaking the rules for fun. She was never good with this but hey it was him.

Anthony was quiet as lily took a a pack of marshmallows upstairs. She and Jason would love it. She went upstairs putting them away and drifting off to sleep.

(Jason POV)

Jason woke up after lily shook him a couple times. He looked at her all ready in a nice skirt and a shirt with phones and peace symbols reading “text In peace”

“C’mon get up” she yelled “we have to go” 

Jason looked at her and then rushed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got ready to leave In a sonic shirt and some jeans. He also put on his favorite shadow the hedgehog hoodie. Lily was eating marshmallows and handed him some.

“For a snack” she stated. “Question where are we going”. Lily looked at him and answered with a slight hint of sarcasm in her body language.

“The studio to record stuff and to chill with the cousins who are available”.

His dad Tito walked in waving them out to leave. They walked down the street of a used to be hood. It was pretty dirty but was a home. His dad unlocked the studio as he saw Spencer chilling with his younger brother Leo.

“Hey it’s Jason my favorite gay cousin”. He shot a glare before unleashing a joke.

“Oh but didn’t you suck on our uncles dick”. Tito looked at him laughing. Leo blushed before fighting back. Lily slaps her older brother as he laughs. Josh,Jason’s best friend, came out of the door form the bottom.

“Yo Jason lets go”. Jason followed them down as he saw the beat he had made for the rap was loaded up. Jason and Josh had learned how to engineer for music and also produce. 

“Josh let’s get ready. This is just for fun though”. Josh looked at him seeing that he wasn’t lying and deadpanned. He immediately walked towards the station while shaking his head. Lily came up on him and surprised him. 

“HEY” she yelled as he jumped up. “Come on we’re gonna do a quick rundown of my song and none of us can work the computer”. He headed over towards the computer. He just pressed one button and loaded it up and got her vocals.

(Time jump because I don’t have anymore ideas that wouldn’t get boring)

They left as Jason stood behind to shut off the lights. He saw Leo talking to flirting with Jamie and Brianna. Bri liked Jason more so she would mostly ignore Leo and his flirting. Jamie loved it and that’s why Jamie wasn’t really on his good side. 

“Hey Jason come up here” Bri yelled as Jason rushed up the stairs. “Whats up” he asked her. She planted a kiss on his lips and smiled as he failed to blush or do anything for the matter of fact. Lily took him away as he blushed harder that the bricks.

“Your a little frazzled aren’t you my good sir” she said in a hokey accent. They both laughed as Bri gave him the meet me after class look.

(Lily POV)

Lily goes downstairs and leaves the building. She was headed to her aunt mays house to beat up her ex girlfriend. May’s that is because Lily was straight for what she knew minor self doubting here and there. Lily also had Jason tag along for a bag of marshmallows. She was nervous about him coming but he already knew what he was in for. He looked tired but he was ok for the most part. After bit of walking they made to their destination.

“Ok Remember swing don’t slap and if you need me I’ll fuck her up for you”. She laughed at this statement. She headed up stairs and what she saw was unusual.

(Bri and Leo POV)

Leo tried all the time to impress her but Bri would just end up falling fo Jason Anyway. She felt this the most when having to compare both of them. 

Leo was ready for disappointment though so he packed a gun with him. 

“And the winner Jason” she said. Leo had enough of this and shot her in the leg. She was frazzled but in the phone with Jason who immediately started running for her. 

(Lily POV)

Lily had seen her grandma fucking her aunt. No this can’t be true. She looked away and ran and they notice chasing her down. She met up with Jason who told her about Bri.

“Oh my fucking god you better fucking murder him”. She said angrily. She then told Jason about what she Sow and he looked disgusted

“WHAT THE FUCK” he blurted out. At this point both were ready to kill some hoes and they were gonna murder ink with led and I ain’t talking bout a pencil.

(Jason POV)

Jason ran into the building with lily, bypassing al the yellow tape. They saw Leo caring as Bri laid near death. Leo tried to gain remorse but Jason was not having that shit.

“Fuck y-you piece of s-shit”. He Stared stuttering but immediately stopped in the next sentence. “Fuck you you ass your an actual cunt and up I hope you die in fucking hell with Alex and your damn dad because sorry news flash but he fucked Tammie like the slut she is. I f-fucking hate you and if you die I’ll pee on your fucking grave I hate you I hate you”. He then kicked Leo while crying. Jason ran to Bri who was still awake.  
“You didn’t have to do him like that” she laughed while Jason and lily forced one out.

(Another time jump since I want to finish the chapter...also Jason POV)

Jason and Bri plus lily and josh sat together. Bri and Jason aphid gotten together while josh and lily had something p. They all watched the fireworks the day before 4th of July. Little did they know tomorrow would got one shit


	3. The fourth hell from July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July fourth pretty much sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we are finally here. Sorry this took really long. It is a very long chapter and I didn’t want it to take four days. Life is hell will be updated in about a week.

Jason and Bri stead together through most of the night. They weren’t that used to sleeping together so it was an odd experience. Jason went to the bathroom trying to prepare himself for the moment.

“Ok no hands listen closely and no jokes. This is her room listen to all rules in door”. He walked back and she was in pants and a bra before immediately turning back looking flustered.

“If this in uncomfortable for you I can put my shirt on”. “No I’m fine lily used to do all the time i got used to it”. It was true. She loosened up herself and turned around. She laid down and Jason also did. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about everything. Jason’s thoughts were interrupted by lily and josh making out on the bed next to them.

“Guys could you get a room”. Bri chuckled as his comment while lily shot him a glare. “We did and it just happens to be yours” she said turning her attention towards Bri. Josh looked at lily before getting her to leave. Bri looked at Jason before giving him a small peck and shutting off the light.

(Bri POV with time skip)

“Ok c’mon we got to go the cookout is in about a hour and Me and Jason are the only ones ready”. She was yelling to a sleeping Lily and an awake Josh. She looked over at Jason who was woken up by her at 5 in the morning. She felt bad but he was ready to expect that. At the moment he was collecting juice and soda for the cooler. She thought about the fireworks and how they would kiss and all of that.

“Hey earth to Brianna. You still with us”. She snapped out of her deep thought and nodded at lily who was ready. She motioned her to go down to the lobby as Tito was waiting for them. Jason got up after packing and kissed her.

“Hey are we going with your dad or mine”? He asked her after pulling away. “I’m fine as long as we go together”. She felt corny after this. Jason rolled his eyes and kissed her. “Hey love birds you can fuck at the beach house but not here so wrap up”lily yelled from the door. They both pulled out and laughed as they headed downstairs. She really hoped that she could be with him once they got there.

(Jason POV)

They reached the beach house as Tito started grilling. Jason walked with Bri inside as lily was grabbing ketchup. She winked and left. There was no one as Bri looked at Jason with a seductive look. He smiled but shook his head. He knew that it they wouldn’t be alone for long. She looked at him as Josh walked in and waved.

“C’mon guys, Tito is losing his shit”.

They both laughed and left. But it wouldn’t be to long before that laughter stopped.

(Leo POV)

“Well I should be in jail but at a party I don’t belong at is cool too”. Leo said this and thought that he was dead. Sarcasm wasn’t really what they wanted or needed. His mother told him to make up with Bri and Jason after the incident but it want going to work.

“Ok I know what your thinking”. He didn’t and he didn’t want to know.

(Jason POV)

Jason wasn’t ready for this as Leo was smiling after the last two comments. He went to punch him but was stopped by lily. He glared at Leo and went inside do to Bri being frozen.

“Just you and I, three a clock sharp this afternoon you die” he yelled at him quoting Eminem’s brain damage. “I already gave you my lunch money what more do you want from me” Leo yelled going along. This made Jason chuckle but not enough to forgive him.

Bri was frozen as if she was hit with very cold air. He kissed her and she immediately snapped out of her state. She looked angry and scared and Jason pulled back just to make sure she was alive. She was very alive.

(Bri POV)

She left the beach house with a gun. She was ready. Leo was hesitant about hugging her as she had a literal gun In her hand. She had gone insane and shot him. She kept shooting and shooting his blood all over and all she could hear was-

“Wake up Bri we have to go outside”. She jerked forward and had a small chill down her spine from the dream. She looked around to see that she was back at her house looking at the nice ps2 in her room. 

“What happened we were at the party”. She asked still in a bad gaze. “I took you home after you froze up. I then proceeded to beat the crap out of Leo”. She heard this and smiled but... she had felt more. “Anyway” she said picking up the conversation. “We can go back now”. Jason smirked and took her back.

(Time skip)

They had just got to the beach house and Bri was left inside with Jason as Tito still was cooking. She kissed Jason and with no hesitation he kissed back.

(Lily POV)

Lily had told her mom what she had seen at May’s house. Her mom talked to them so she thought that they probably wouldn’t do it again. She was already dumbfounded about why they even were invited but whatever.

“Hey Tito can you please save my food I’m gonna go take a nap”. Tito nodded as she left. He put her food in a small plate. He knew she had headaches so he didn’t care to much. She walked in to see Jason and Bri making out. Usual so she just waved as Bri pulled away in a scared face.

“Uhh hi” she said with a awkward look. Lily waved it off and just went to the guest room to see them at it again. Her grandmother and May were just really doing.

“Son of a bitch” she yelled and Jason immediately looked up and ran. “What in the actual shit”. Bri heard this and vomited in a basket. She knew what there were implying. “Again this is really fucked up”. This was bad and lily knew her mom would be pissed.

(Jason POV)

Jason ran outside and immediately began to explain to Tito and Crystal. Tito’s face began to evolve from confusion to anger. Tito passed him and went inside to see them. That’s what he guessed, at least. Crystal went behind him but it was to late as they heard yelling and a gunshot was made.

(Lily POV)

Lily saw as tay nearly shot her and Tito. Bri decided to step up and she punched tay really hard. Lily got up trying to stop Bri as she repeatedly kicked May. Jason came in to hold Bri while lily looked down at May. 

“Hello earth to lily, you still with us”. Just as it did to Bri she snapped out as she can see tay was visibly shot. By who is what she didn’t know. How much has she missed. Not much since the clock only moved about two minutes since then. She ran to the guest room and sat down heading to sleep.

(Time skip to nighttime) (Bri POV)

Bri sat with Jason while the fireworks blasted. Nothing of significance happened after tay being shot so they finally got to make out. Lily had just woken up and was in Josh’s arms. Their Fourth of July was pretty shit. Bri knew this but she also knew that the ending was what she planned.

“I love you” Jason said looking very nervous. Bri looked at him shocked but knew what to do. “I love you too”. They ended with a fireworks and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Like I said it was pretty long but I think I included everything that I wanted to. This story is long so expect to have longer times between updates.


	4. The struggle of a growing couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardships of Jason being raped hit hard even as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! 
> 
> I’ve been busy with school and had this here for a long time but here we are. I am so happy this is finally done.

Bri started looking for Jason. Where could he be. He had vanished after yesterday. So had lily and josh. She was worried until Tito came barreling out of his room.

“We found them. Bri get in the car now”. 

(Time skip to after rape scene from life is hell)(read chapter two of that book for details) 

Bri ran up to Jason who was shocked. He couldn’t talk at all. Bri got a glimpse of the girl and immediately had her suspicions that it was Lily. She of course didn’t know that. But it was also suspicious how she immediately came out after said girl had left.

“Hey lily are you ok”

Lily nodded and she looked at Jason giving him a hug. Bri bought him back to the car. 

(Time skip to home) (note this was all in the morning it’s still like 7)

Jason sat on Bri’s bed as he contemplated on his life. He sat there silently. Bri had to go to court and once that was done she would spend the whole day with Jason. Bri was definitely not a “friend of the court” per say. She’d been there multiple times from child support to abuse. This was her first assault case.

“You clean up well” Jason said with a smirk. “That means your beautiful”

She laughed and for the first time it was a happy one. She turned to him.

“Even when sad your still a jackass” she said laughing. 

She headed out to testify against Leo.

(Jason POV) (time skip) (for extra context read life is hell)

While Jason was scarred after hearing what he heard come out of Lily’s mouth he instantly forgot when Bri came back home. He felt a feeling that was warm and fuzzy. He kissed her and a surprised but comforting face came up.

“How was court” 

“Shit”

He smiled as she deadpanned. Bri just hopped on the bed giving him a slight kiss before heading to change. Jason was swarming with thoughts but he was just happy to be with her. She came back in a nice shirt with Garfield on it. She had shorts on as she sat on the bed. 

“So I guess your a little shocked”

“No fucking da you were raped and you play it off like nothing!”

Jason looked at her. She looked angry but she quickly changed her look and put her face in her hands.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean I mean I did but-err-no I-“

“Calm down babe I get it. It’s cool I understand”

He pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed silently in his arms. She started to whisper.

“I c-can’t lo-lose you”.

He smiled at her with a reassuring look. He was in his mind scared as shit but he couldn’t show Bri that. Not now he need to be there even if he was the one raped. That’s just what boys do. They slept after. Jason looked at her and made sure to hold her tight. This whole week was gonna be shit.

(Bri POV)

Bri woke up in a cold sweat. She saw Jason there asleep and did her best not to wake him. She had good sleep but it looked as if Jason hadn’t. She didn’t want him to be cranky. As she looked it was only about six at night. The brightness seemed to wake Jason up without her knowing.

“Hey babe you ok”

“AHH WHAT THE FUCK!”

She screamed as she put her hand over her mouth. Luckily it was quick and Jason smiled at her almost laughing. 

“Your awake”.

“Yeah I’ve been awake for like three minutes”.

She then remembered he wasn’t a heavy sleeper. She quickly apologized but he shrugged it off. She smiled at him. It could’ve been ok but it wasn’t.

(Quick time skip) (Bri POV)

Bri rushed to get ready for the date. She was wearing her nice dress and her favorite sneakers since Jason hated dress shoes and she did too. She was doing her makeup as she was thinking where Jason was. She felt guilt in her as it was less then a day since he was raped and now he’s on a date.

“Don’t feel bad he wanted to go”

She reassured herself but felt selfish that way also. She finished her touch ups and headed downstairs.

“Damn girl you look fine”

Lily said as she looked at her. She was laughing at the comment.

“I’m will kill Jason if he comes with a sweat shirt”.

Bri deadpanned angrily at this. Even if it was a joke she wasn’t in the trusting mood. Especially since she was suspicious of her. Lily straightened up her posture. She stopped her look as she heard a familiar voice.

“Bri please don’t kill everyone I know it was just a joke. It was wrong though”.

Bri looked up as Jason stood with a tux. She quickly nodded and smiled while Lily loosened up. 

(Time skip to after the date) (still Bri POV)

The date went well. Sure Bri was a little drunk but really it’s because of new laws passed for kid drinking. Jason also was plastered but not as much. Her and Jason has fun but he didn’t open up which was the main reason they went.

“Hey this is our stop”

The taxi driver looked at him and smiled. He kept steady while Bri was all over the place. He carried her upstairs to her room and sat her down. They kissed and looked at each other. They knew what was happening. 

(Jason POV)

Bri looked at him as she undressed and immediately started kissing him. He looked at her happy but then it hit him. She looked just like her. The rapist just came to mind. He ran crying not being able to comprehend what happened.

(Bri POV)

She cried as she stead there alone. She pushed him too much. The door was locked and she didn’t want to open it. She went to fast and now he probably hated her. 

“Hey babe loo- wait are you crying”

She looked up Jason had the key to her room. He ran up to her as she cried. He moved her towards the end and sat her up. She cooperated with him. 

“Look I’m sorry I should’ve never pressured you and-

He put his finger in her lip. She looked up as he laid her down.

“It’s not your fault. What that bitch did was fucked up and I am just traumatized. I’m sorry I could’ve handled it better on my end also”

She looked at him ready to interject but didn’t. She was happy right there with him. She loved him and he loved her. He hugged her and they both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap. I have a lot of stuff being made so bear with me. This chapter has a lot of cute stuff. I really want to grow there relationship. Hope you enjoyed. I also hope it doesn’t take as long to update.


	5. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I lost my passion for this series. I wanted to continue but this universe just happens to be over. I finished some of chapter 4 so here you go. This is the last you will probably see of these characters beside maybe cameos. Thank you to everyone.

Bri looked over to Jason who was still asleep. She really fucked up last night and she has to reevaluate her plans for the week. She looks over to her phone and it is now 6:00. She looked over to the door quickly. It was closed and locked which she didn’t understand. As she moved her body back she sees Jason woke up.

“Hey Bri”

She looked at him as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Jason”

He looked at her with a slight smile. She cleared her throat trying to find her voice.

“Look I’m sorry for last night”

He looked away staring at the wall trying to compose himself.

“It’s not your fault. I love you and I can’t blame you or me”

“No but I shouldn’t have rushed it”

He looked back with a smile and a shrug.

“I guess that’s true but don’t kill yourself over it”

“Wasn’t planning to”

He rolled his eyes at her slight dark humor and kissed her. Her day lit up after. She stood dumbfounded like if it was the first time. She snapped out of it and started to leave the room as Jason had already left. She made her way downstairs to see Leo sitting there.

“Wow I thought we had a no dickhead rule here”

Leo deadpanned her. Jason wasn’t with her so he could shoot but wasn’t going to.

“Look I’m settling out of court and paying you about ten mil”

She looked at him shock in her eyes. He started to leave but before he did left a credit card with the money.

“You have to show up are it doesn’t activate”

She picked it up looking at the card. Leo left afterwards and she went to shower.

(Time skip but still Bri POV)

“He gave you ten mil”

Jason looked at her with a shocked face. She nodded as she looked at the card. They both head out from the house and walk towards the court.

“I still can’t believe it”

Jason looked at her as she said it. She felt something different a form of fear. He was having a silent anxiety attack. Jason was known for doing that but she couldn’t let it continue. 

“Jason are you ok. I know you’re having a anxiety attack”

He stopped and glanced at her. Then he ran up and kissed her. It was semi public since there was no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t think it would end on that note. Thank you to the people who have been hear for the month I ran these series. The multi verse is gonna be quiet now.


	6. The prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m back swinging. Yes I have some more ideas but don’t expect lots of updates

It was kind of surreal. Bri had just gotten the grand. Maybe this was a turnaround for her life. Maybe. She kissed Jason even more as the night came. Maybe it was. Or maybe Jason was. You never know


	7. the final breakup[dont leave it my fault]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the finale i have to make
> 
> its... over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter in life is over. im no longer talking to the person bri's based off of. she dosen't deserve these creations. i just want to be rid of her.

jason walked off as he played every sad song he knew. he cant believe what she did. lied, about something he could've known. then she left him. he played it off at first, but it became worse. he looked at the gun. it was loaded. he shot. it was the end of a chapter. for all of them. bri looked at the note and cried. what had she become. she was a monster. a monster. thats all she could think. she had to live though. for him, he would've wanted her to be happy. she sat there. it ll her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jason's note: bye bitch. you know who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you really enjoy this series. And subscribe for more updates on it.


End file.
